


Locked In

by LucifersLacyPanties



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Group Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Safeword, Not A Happy Ending, Objectification, Omega Tony Stark, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Socially accepted sexual slavery, Underage Sex, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: ||     MIND THE TAGS  ||During the War, Howard said he owed Steve and Bucky a favor.A little more than a year after coming out of the ice, they decide to collect.They want Tony.||   DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT  ||
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835312) by [sluttytony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony). 



> Stop. 
> 
> Go read the tags again. The summary was light on details so it wasn't too explicit for people that don't enjoy this stuff. This is Darker than most nightmares. 
> 
> Lets be clear: This is non-con, sexual exploitation, abuse, objectification and slave training to turn a person who just crossed the line of consent, into a living permanent fuckdoll that they'll share with friends. No one is mad at them for this. No one is going to call the cops because the cops would just want a turn. 
> 
> If you have a problem with that, go back now. 
> 
> If you're still down for this, cool, but I don't want to hear that you were caught off guard.

“So you’re finally calling that favor, Captain? And you’re not counting me fishing the pair of you out of artic? What’s it gonna be? Cars, houses? Do you want me to get you elected to public office? Pretty sure you don’t need me for that”

Bucky grinned at the old men, eager to get a move on. They’d stocked their place with everything they’d need, and spent last night talking through their fantasies as they jerked each other off while the scroll of photos played on the screen. The money they spent was worth it. They’d needed to be sure that they could get what they wanted. Anyone could be forced to what they wanted, but the best ones had a natural inclination. 

What they’d watched last night - filmed a few months earlier, had clinched it. Now Bucky just wanted to get started.

Good thing Steve was as equally impatient. 

“We want your son.” He deadpanned.

Howard jolted backwards, shock and anger clear in his clenched fist. “Absolutely not.”

“Howard, do you remember our deal?”

“I do, but I am not going to give you Gregory.”

Bucky burst out laughing. “Keep him. We want the other one.”

“Tony is… that is… Omegas have their uses in the corporate world, gentlemen.”

Steve flicked a look to Bucky, amused and hungry. “They do, but not so much when they’ve been fucked as much as he has.”

“Tony hasn’t--”

Steve tossed a folder onto the desk, open to their favorite shot. The omega was on his knees looking up at the camera with wide bambi eyes, lips stretched to take the massive cock, everything by the partial knot buried in his mouth. When Howard said nothing, Steve reached to turn to the next. Tony bent in half, tears on his face as he was drilled by the alpha choking him. 

When it finally raised a reaction, Bucky was thrilled to see disgust. 

“He’s young and stupid.”

“And he’s given away the only value he had for you.”

“He’s still young.” Howard protested halfheartedly. It wasn’t interest, but the habit of business that pushed him to negotiate. “And he’s made mistakes at MIT, but he’s young enough to correct that.”

“He’s of age as an omega as of last week.” Steve corrected. 

“And we want him.”

Leaning back in his chair, Howard asked with shrewd eyes, “What for? You just said it. He gave it away. He’s nothing but a whore in waiting now.”

Neither soldier answered, grinning at their plans. Howard had a guess - every alpha knew about this, even if it was less popular in the modern age. Howard was exactly right. 

“Give him this as soon as possible.” Steve ended the conversation as he set out a vial of liquid, “We’ll collect him after it takes effect, and we’ll be square.” 

“And what do I tell him?” Howard pocketed the drug. 

“Nothing,” Bucky answered, “Don’t tell him anything.” 

* * *

When Tony woke he didn’t know where he was. It smelled like something woodsy and dark, not the bright citrus of his room. He felt blurry, like he’d been drinking, but without the pulsing headache he usually got. Stretching, his legs slipped along silky sheets, somehow smoother than he’d ever experienced. His legs slid against each other, and he made a confused noise, not bothering to open his eyes. Had he shaved his legs? He had only done it once, on a dare at boarding school, long before he presented, but he remembered the sensation. Blinking a few times to shuck the bleary-headed haze away, he got confirmation as he looked at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t his room. It wasn’t his bed. Not the first time that had happened, but he usually remembered how he’d gotten to a place, and who he’d gone with. This time there was a gap in his memory.

He sat up in terror. 

That's when he noticed what he was wearing. Black lace and satin wrapped over and around his torso, down to where it tied to panties of a similar style. A tiny, feminine bow was set over the small mound of his dick. It was expensive, real silk and satin, not the plastic crap people bought without realizing it. Panic rose and he gasped a breath. 

He didn’t do this. He’d never do this. He hated his designation. He hated the way the world looked down on him for it. He got an IUD from a doctor he paid in cash as soon as his first heat ended. He went out and fucked an alpha as soon as he got out of the house so his dad couldn’t use him as a bargaining chip in a merger. He’d refused the normal spa-day like party for his coming of age at seventeen no matter how sad it made his mom. Any fun he’d had as a kid playing with makeup and dresses and heels was swept into the trash the minute he presented. That life wasn’t him. He didn’t want to be the omega stereotype the world expected. 

But here he was, in a stranger’s bed, dressed in lingerie, shaved clean, made into some feminine doll. He frowned when he realized he wasn’t cuffed or chained or anything. It didn’t make sense. 

He must have made a sound. 

As scared as he was, he hadn’t thought to look at who was in the bed with him. 

They woke, sitting up, two of them, and the relief that flooded him was overwhelming. Steve and Bucky must have found him. Someone must have done this, and the supersoldiers must have saved him. They were his dad’s friends. He’d known them since they were found in the ice last year. They must have taken him to their place to protect him from whatever -- from whoever -- 

"How did you sleep, babygirl?" Steve asked in a low tone. 

They were so much bigger than him that even sitting, he felt tiny in their presence. Stronger, bigger, faster, Alphas, and Bucky even had a freaking metal arm Shield made for him. The men were shirtless, maybe naked beneath pooled sheets. 

Tony shuddered, confusion ratcheting to eleven, "I’m… I don’t... I’m not… what's happening? Where did you two find me? Why am I here? Why am I dressed like this?" 

"You don’t remember anything?" Bucky asked coyly. When Tony shook his head in fear, the man continued, "Your dad owed us a favor from the war, and last night we decided to collect." Bucky’s fingers traced along the strappy lines of the lingerie, smirking when lace dragged over his nipples, and Tony gasped. 

“What do you mean? He didn’t -- I don’t understand.”

"It’s not like he needed you around, now. Pretty thing like you would have been so  _ helpful _ if you weren’t such a  _ slut _ ." Steve explained, his hand rubbing over the smooth skin at Tony’s inner thigh, forcing him to spread his legs. “But you needed cock too much to wait for him to find you a mate. You ruined the only value you had to him by giving that away, and we let him know about it. We showed him the pictures. You’re lucky we wanted this, you know. Bucky and I thought we’d have to fight him to get what we wanted, but you’re such a worthless piece of slutty omega ass, so all we had to do was ask and he was happy to hand us our very own whore.”

“Whore in training,” Bucky corrected, “You’re lucky, pretty thing, that we don’t mind someone else was the first one to have you. You’re lucky we don’t mind that you let yourself get fucked loose and sloppy by random alphas, instead of waiting for us to get to pop you on our knots. We watched them fuck you, so we know that its what you’re supposed to be. Don’t worry, we’re gonna train you so you can be the best slut you can be.” 

"No, no I’m not. I’m not a slut, just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I want - I don’t - this isn’t --" Tony stammered, vision blurring in his welling eyes. The men over him were imposing without the knowledge of the super soldier serum they shared. With it, they were terrifying. He spent his days in the lab, lifting and hauling metal around, but he was slight, and short. He knew his eyes made him look sweet, and when he wasn’t talking people didn’t know how smart he was. But their hands skimmed across his skin, and he knew they didn't care. Adding in the cruel possessive looks they gave his body, it made Tony beg, “Please, Steve, you can’t, Bucky, You two are -- I know that you--”

He heard the crack before he registered he’d been slapped. 

"Be quiet, slut.” Bucky hissed into his ear, pressing up behind him. “You’re an omega, you are nothing unless the alpha that owns you says so. You belong to us now, and we say that you’re our babygirl, our brand new fuckdoll, our whore in training. You should be happy we got you first. Already know that a whore like you wouldn’t have lasted long before you came crawling for more cocks, for more knots inside you, and we’re the very best. Your dad gave you to us, and from now on you’re going to do whatever we say.” 

A quick bite to his throat made Tony’s mouth drop open with a tremble. Bucky laughed and continued, “Don’t worry, we know you don’t know how to behave yet. You’re a natural slut, we love that, but we’re gonna train you to be the filthy whore you were born to be. We’ll make you into our perfect cumdump, babygirl. Make it so you won’t have to think about anything but getting more of our come inside you.”

“Bucky, please don’t--”

“You call us Sir now, is that understood?" Steve punctuated his sentence with another slap. 

"Yes," Tony whispered. He’d find a way out later. He’d escape later, get away, find a new name, a new home, but for now, he’d never outrun them, never outfight them. The only chance he had was to give them what they wanted and bide his time. 

Bucky pinched hard, wrenching on Tony’s nipple, before asking, perfectly calmly, "Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." The first tears fell from his eyes as he surrendered. 

"Aw, You gonna cry for us, whore? That’s okay, I wanna watch you ruin some make up as you cry over us fucking you one day, maybe later tonight. Gonna be so pretty for us when you fall apart and beg." Bucky brushed away a tear in a mockery of kindness. 

Steve sat back on his heels and gestured, “Show us what we own, omega, hm? Show us what belongs to us now.”

When Tony didn't move immediately, Bucky grabbed him by the waist and flipped him, dropping his face to the mattress and hauling his hips into the air. A hard slap against his ass, and then the two soldiers were both sitting back against the pillows, waiting for Tony to debase himself. 

Tears made it impossible for him to see anything but the dark blue of the sheets. There was no other choice. His hands shook as he reached back, sliding his knees apart, and grabbing the cheeks of his ass. As he pulled, he realized the feel of air over his hole didn’t make sense unless… He moved his hands again and his breath caught, grabbing the sides of the crotchless panties, to make sure he was fully exposed. 

"Mmm, fuck that’s pretty. Looks even better in person, doesn’t it babe? Good slut like you knows how to beg for it don’t you? That where you want us? Fucking that pretty pink cunt you’re showing off?” Bucky asked. 

“Looks tighter than I thought he’d be,” Steve commented, like he was talking about the weather, “All those stories we heard, all the alphas he let fuck him, I thought we might be getting a sloppy, fucked out hole, and we’d use for a few days and throw out when it was ruined. But looks like we get what we want.”

“You arguing, Stevie?” There was a gleeful malice in his voice that Tony didn't understand until he felt two fingers drag over him. He wasn’t wet, but the alpha didn’t care. Slicked with something synthetic, just enough to prevent injury, those fingers forced inside him, dragging a shocked cry from his throat. 

“Fucking hell, by the sound of it he’s still tighter than a virgin.”

“We can take care of that, can’t we?”

“Sure can, Buck. We gonna break in our new toy now, or you wanna make him wait a while longer before stuffing that pussy like he needs?”

Bucky’s hand moved, yanking back sharply, before thrusting in, flaring his fingers wider as he withdrew, stretching Tony open more brutally and efficiently than he’d ever imagined. “I think we should make him forget anyone else that’s ever touched him.” Tony heard the men kiss, passionate and rough, “Go on Stevie, I’ll fuck his ass first so you can have him when he’s sloppy. Go fuck our new toy’s throat. I know you wanted him for his mouth more’n anything.”

“You always did know me too well, babe. He’s gonna choke on me,” Steve chuckled, “Don’t worry, babygirl, once we get you trained, you’ll get so used to having both our cocks inside you at once you’ll beg for it when we only give you one." 

Tony’s hands dropped from his ass to the sheets as Steve lifted him by the hair, holding him up. With Bucky fucking him faster on two fingers, his body protected itself, responding to biology, if not emotion, getting him wet enough the alphas could smell it. Steve smirked above him, prying open his mouth, and pressing hard against his jaw in clear threat. Terrified, Tony licked his lips, just before the huge cock in front of him pressed against his cheek then into his mouth. 

From that moment, he was nothing but a toy for them. A prop. 

Steve didn’t wait for him to adjust, didn’t pay attention when Tony gagged and choked around the massive girth. He speared his cock straight to the back of Tony’s throat and held it there as the omega spasmed around him. Pulling back occasionally to let him gasp a breath was the only consideration Tony received, and that was more a matter of prolonging the game than kindness. 

Groaning behind him, Bucky paused to watch when Steve started fucking Tony’s mouth. His hand stopped, and his patience must have snapped, because the fingers stretching Tony vanished, and a hotter, thicker pressure settled against his hole. The slide inside him made him scream, his hole hot and burning as it stretched to accommodate the thick cock that invaded him. The scream made Steve moan, and push deeper. 

“Oh Fuck, Bucky, that felt so good, make him -- again, Bucky, make him again.”

One metal hand and one flesh locked around his hips, keeping the omega in place as that thick shaft dragged out, teasingly slow. It wasn’t a tease for Tony, though. It was for  _ Steve _ , dragging out the anticipation. The thrust back inside was shattering, and Tony couldn’t help it when it made him scream around the cock forcing its way into his throat. 

From there, they picked up speed. 

Like a toy, like a doll, they used him. 

Steve kept his hands in Tony’s hair, alternating between fucking up into his mouth, and fucking Tony down onto his cock. He got tired of only getting half of himself into the omega’s mouth, and changed the angle, pushing, holding Tony down until the head of his cock slipped into his throat. Tony panicked, but there was nowhere for him to go, so he wrestled aside the fear, struggling to relax and minimize the damage, letting the alpha take what he wanted. When he managed to slacken the tension of his shoulders, one of the hands on his head moved to his face, brushing over his cheek. 

“That’s a good whore. Where you’re supposed to - oh fuck, just like that - to be, swallowing around my dick so deep inside you.”

That was the first time Steve came, so far into his throat that Tony couldn’t taste a thing. If he thought that meant the soldier would stop or soften, he was immediately disappointed. All that changed was the speed, Steve slowing to tease himself with shallow thrusts for a few minutes before he resumed the impossibly fast plundering. 

Bucky was a machine, pistoning into him. He was too big for Tony to get used to the fullness, or adapt to the pressure. It wasn’t a matter of angle or speed, every stroke dragged along his prostate, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine, tricking his body into enjoying it, slicking him until the awful burn had become an even slide. 

Without heat or rut, his knot didn’t form fully, so Bucky fucked his in and out of Tony’s hole, popping it past the ring of muscle with a groan of enjoyment every time. 

Too overwhelmed with sensation, he didn’t know if the Sergeant had come, but the way he paused occasionally, grinding his hips while his hands left bruises made it likely. 

And neither of them stopped. Alphas could go longer than most, but not like this. Not without a pause. This wasn’t getting fucked by alphas that was going to destroy him, it was the serum. When his body accepted it couldn’t flee, and tried to hide from the constant ache by dissociating, he didn't fight it.

Neither of them paid attention to him except as a thing to be used. They took what they wanted, and somewhere between the horror and the flood of pheromones in the air, his body betrayed him. He was hard against the lace of the panties, tortured each time Bucky’s thrusts rubbed him into that pressure. Each jolt of pleasure dragged him back to the experience, to what was happening to him. 

He hated it. Loved it. Lost himself in it. 

He ran from what was happening in the instincts of his omega, surrendering to pleasure to survive the event. 

The super soldiers built themselves back to their savage pace, then coordinated with each other, rocking his body back and forth between them. Steve would pull back as Bucky thrust forward, shoving Tony along, like he was desperate for the cock choking him. Steve fucked Tony’s throat, and the force sent his ass chasing after the knot popping out of him. 

They were talking over him, to each other, deciding something, and Tony whimpered. 

They accelerated. Tony didn’t think it was possible for them to go harder or faster, to take more than they already had, but they did. 

When they came again, he was so high on the lack of oxygen, so drenched in unwilling pleasure, he came with them. Bucky shoved his half-knot into his hole to come, as he slapped his ass, and Tony broke, keening, coming in the lace of his lingerie. The sound snapped Steve’s pace, and he followed, pulling out to paint white streaks over Tony’s face as he did. 

It was long minutes before Tony understood what was happening around him again. 

While he was out of it, someone had rolled him to his back, wiped away his come. Steve’s was still drying on his face, and Bucky’s was still leaking from his hole. They had a plate of food, calorie rich, all of it, with a small pile cut into bite size pieces. 

“Don’t worry, you were good for us slut, you get to eat too,” Steve murmured. When Tony looked to the food on the plate, the alphas scoffed, “You can have some after you finish with what we already gave you.”

Tony immediately decided he’d last without a meal. He looked between them to the open door of the ensuite, desperate to shower and have a moment alone. 

Bucky chuckled, obviously seeing the look in his eye, “No need for that, slut. This is just a quick break. Super soldier stamina takes a lot of food. We’re nowhere near done breaking you in yet.” 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to play along.

The rest of the first day and night was a blur. They kept fucking him. Taking what they wanted. Breaking him in. 

Steve fucked his ass while holding him upright so Bucky could torment his nipples with his fingers and teeth before putting vicious clamps on. They were left there until Bucky decided to yank them off and watch him sob. 

Bucky took a turn in Tony’s throat, staying there so long that spots overtook Tony’s vision before he bothered to withdraw. 

He stumbled when they told him to bend himself over the arm of a chair, and they took it as an excuse to spank him, making him count, thank them, and beg for the next. 

In the short times when one of them wasn’t up enough to be fucking him, they moved him around like a doll, showing him the positions they expected him to hold when ordered. Bent over his own thighs on the ground in full submission. Standing, arms behind him, waiting to serve. His arms behind him, palms together, elbows high, knees spread apart and chest pressing forward like an offering.

Bucky warned him not to flinch, then cut away the lingerie with a long blade while Tony held a pose. The tiny cuts, gentler than anything else the alphas had given him, made him whine, even though they only bled for a few seconds. 

Steve moaned at the sight of his chest as it was bared from the lingerie, dug through a drawer, and wrote across his skin with the thick sharpie he retrieved.  _ Babygirl _ , over his chest.  _ Slut _ on his ass.  _ Whore _ across his face so his open mouth became the O. Bucky took photos on his phone the entire time, texting them to their friends. 

They made him thank them, every single time, for everything they did to him. At first, he forgot the sir, and he’d be slapped or spanked for it, even while he scrambled to correct himself and apologize. Once, while Steve was buried in his ass and Bucky was fingering him to stretch him wider, threatening they’d both be buried in him soon, he slipped, calling them Alpha instead. Steve came at the sound of it, biting into the meat of Tony’s shoulder. 

But it wasn’t the order he’d been given, and they spanked him for it anyway. 

By the time they were considering sleep, calling them Sir was automatic. 

He woke in the morning, incredibly sore, but grateful he was an omega, knowing it was the only reason he wasn’t in agony. He hated it, but his body knew how to survive. Before he opened his eyes he knew he was alone. No one was touching him, so the soldiers had to be gone. He looked around to confirm, sighing shakily at the reprieve, however brief it might be. He didn’t want to look down, and see the proof of their use. 

They hadn’t let him bathe last night. There were still words written across him. There was still come dried on his stomach and in his hair. He was still marked as theirs in every way.

New panties were around his hips, delicate and pink, with a folded note pinned to the front. 

He expected instructions, orders. He thought they’d have told him to - to - he didn’t know what. Crawl to them in the kitchen? He couldn’t know, but he couldn’t try to escape until he knew where they were.He needed to know what was happening.

_ Babygirl, We had an emergency meeting we couldn’t get out of. We’ll be back in a few hours to continue your training. Take a shower so we can start with a clean slate. There’s a box in the bathroom with a photo. We expect you dressed and waiting for us. Position three. Don’t play with yourself just because you miss us fucking you. We’ll know. Don’t try to leave. We own you, slut.  _

Tony shuddered. He’d rarely seen the soldiers since their discovery in the ice, but he’d heard stories about them his entire life. They were the ultimate heroes, the ultimate Alphas. They’d saved millions of lives and ended the war. He’d always thought they were sweet. Gentle. He’d had a crush. Everyone had a crush on them after they learned they were a bonded alpha pair. 

They were supposed to be the best alphas anywhere. 

Dammit. This was why he didn’t want to be an omega. 

They were the best there was, and this was what they were like. 

He set aside the note and rose from the bed, wincing at the pull of muscles. He needed to stretch before something seized and he couldn’t move at all. His mind spun. They’d have surveillance of some kind. High tech, low tech, something. Turning from the bathroom, he dragged a blanket around himself, and walked, carefully, shoulders hunched, but mind sharp, looking for their security. 

He more than found it. 

Without tools, he couldn’t get past it. 

With tools, and a long enough window unwatched, he could probably get outside. 

Bile rose in his throat, and his fake trip to the kitchen became sincere as he gulped down water. If there were cameras throughout, it would look innocent enough. But the note didn’t say times, and if they found him unprepared for them, he didn’t want to think about the consequences. Last night had been savage, their words demeaning, their touch possessive, but he believed that they  _ thought _ they were being kind. If they wanted to hurt him… 

No. He had to play their game until he had a chance. 

Tony hurried to the bathroom, grabbing alcohol to rub away the worst of the ink, trying not to look at his own face as he did it. He showered, scrubbing sweat and cum, and what felt like the top two layers of his skin off as he tried to feel clean. There were two kinds of soap in the shower. One set that was made for alphas, masculine and sharp. The other was floral, feminine. Tony cried as he lathered with it. 

The box they’d mentioned was makeup, and a new set of lingerie. 

There was a picture inside, an incredibly feminine looking omega with doe eyes, blushing cheeks, and a nauseating innocence. 

He did as he was told. 

The lingerie was soft and pink, floaty, with little bits of maribou on the edge where it rested just above the panties. He worked his way through the supplies, putting on the fake lashes, adding eyeliner, shifting the shape of his eyebrows so he looked softer, brushing soft pink blush over the high point of his cheeks. Tony fought back tears when he picked up the lipstick, not sure why that of all things was what crossed the line, but unwilling to redo his work around his eyes. 

He’d barely finished when he heard the locks turning, and he was pathetically grateful that they were so fast. If he’d had time to think, time alone, he’d have thrown himself out the door, no matter how stupid it would be to act without a plan. 

Flinging himself from the bathroom, he dropped to his knees, spreading them as he sank into his heels, resting his hands upright on his thighs. He tilted his head up, eyes trained the ceiling and throat left vulnerable. 

It was just in time. 

The soldiers stepped into the room with twin groans of appreciation. 

“Fuck, babygirl, I knew you’d look so fucking sexy in that. Look at you kneeling and waiting for us, what a good little whore, you’re gonna be for us.” Bucky’s voice rasped, and Tony thought he was stripping out of his uniform. 

“Thought we’d come home and find you picking the locks, slut,” Steve pouted, “M’almost disappointed not to get to bend you over my knee for it. I was looking forward to using my new fucktoy when it was bruised and begging.”

Tony felt the hand on his jaw before he saw Bucky towering above him. “Guess we’ll just have to fuck a willing doll tonight, Stevie. Plenty of training still to do before we’ve made this slut’s a proper whore.” He dragged Tony’s head forward by the jaw, his thumb resting on Tony’s tongue, “Long way to go before our slutty babygirl is ready for us to have a party for our friends. We’ve been showing you off, slut, they can’t wait to get to use you like the cumdump you are.”

He couldn’t stop the shiver that rolled up his spine, flickering his eyes closed. 

The soldiers saw, and took the reaction as pleasure instead of fear.

“You like that, huh? You like being our cumslut? Like it if we make you live on nothing but our come? Like it if we share ya?”

“Our toy’s already realizing that its only purpose is to take our cocks, huh? That’s all a good fuckdoll is for; just taking our cocks, and our come in whatever hole we wanna use. Just keeping your pussy wet and your mouth open for us to use.”

“Yes, Sirs.” Tony managed, garbled by the fingers now in his mouth. 

Bucky’s smile was feral, biting his lip as he gazed down. He shoved his fingers deeper, reaching with his other hand for Steve. They kissed, almost violent, while Tony struggled not to gag.

“Sorry our toy behaved and spoiled your plans, babe,” Bucky whispered, rocking his fingers in a rising pace, “so how do you wanna train him next? Your choice.” 

“Same thing we were gonna do, Buck.”

“But our slut’s been so good for us.” 

“Doesn’t matter, does it? We own her. We can play with our babygirl however we want, and I want to get my crop and make her scream around your cock. Just cause our omega whore behaved today doesn’t mean a lesson isn’t a good idea.”

Bucky’s fingers pulled away, and Tony didn’t think about the words falling out of his mouth, driven by terror. 

“No please, I was good, I did what you said, I was waiting for you, and I put this on, I don’t need to be punished, I was good. Please, I did what you said, I got ready for you. Please.”

Both of them touched him then, Bucky’s hand burying in his hair, while Steve brushed over his face, “Aw, slut,” Bucky cooed, “had to go and forget didn’tcha? Now I’m not gonna talk him out of it.”

Tony’s eyes went wide, wider, mouth dropping open as he realized, “Sirs! I didn’t. I forgot, Sirs! Please, I--”

Steve slapped him, and by the time the stars faded, they had him in a new position. 

Bucky lounged in a chair in front of him, legs spread wide, and one hand holding Tony by the hair. Tony was on his knees, ass raised, and he understood in a sudden, debilitating flash. Steve was in one of the dressers, grabbing something, but Bucky was content where he was. The outfit and makeup were obviously for his kinks; the soldier dragged Tony’s face over his cock, leaving smears of precome through his makeup. When Tony’s vision cleared enough to look up, hoping to beg his way free of a punishment, it only pushed Bucky to start. 

No longer playing, he shoved Tony’s face down, driving his cock in, pressing along the top of his mouth, and then the opening of his throat. 

While he was caught there, he felt a trail of something thin and cool and supple along his inner thigh. 

The first crack made him yelp. The second made him whimper. 

“Fuck but our toy marks up pretty, Bucky.”

“You like it, whore? You like it when he uses that crop on ya?”

Tony didn’t mean to answer, knowing they didn’t want one, but he shook his head on instinct, hating how it stung. 

Bucky rolled his hips, popping his cockhead into Tony’s throat for a second before yanking the omega off altogether. His hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing in warning, while Steve left three more cracks of the crop along his thighs. 

Tears fell. 

They left black tracks of mascara behind them. 

Bucky’s eyes darkened. 

“Don’t you worry, slut. That’s what trainings for. My Stevie’ll keep working you over with it until he can make you come with nothing else, but for now,” Another crack, higher, at the crease of his ass, “I get to feel you scream around me, and fuck, doll, It’s gonna feel so good.” Tony sucked in a gulp of air as he was slammed down, getting his lips open in time to take the huge thing into his throat. “Yes, good job, whore, you’re not totally worthless are ya. Get to teaching, Stevie.”

Tony whimpered, once. 

After that he had no choice. 

Steve was merciless, laying lines like liquid fire along his thighs. He started along the backs and his ass, then worked over his inner thighs, then pulled his cheeks apart with one hand to lay five quick strikes directly to Tony’s hole. Bucky savored it each time Tony screamed, fucking deeper, holding Tony down so his nose pressed into his stomach no matter how hard Tony tried to jerk away from it. 

They waited until he was delirious with pain, then Steve shoved three dry fingers into his red and tender hole, fucking long enough that his body got confused, and he grew wet and hard. Ordered to hold himself open for Steve, Tony gave over full control of his mouth to Bucky, and obeyed. He held himself up as well as he could, but the angle was bad, and he had no way to resist what they wanted. For a long moment, the two soldiers didn’t do anything, and Tony strained to look up through his lashes at what was happening. Bucky’s eyes were heated, pupils blown, looking at the ruined makeup, the innocence he’d destroyed. Tony could only guess what his ass looked like, but Steve’s tight, massaging grip was an indication of approval. 

“Please sirs, please.”

“Please what, slut?”

“I don’t know sir, I don’t - It’s - I can’t - sirs!”

“Don’t worry, I know what it is, you need my come, don’t you? Been awhile since you got to drink one of us down while we fucked your slutty little throat. Cumslut like you can’t go so long without it. That’s why we wanted you. We watched how you begged for it with those other alphas, and knew we could do better. We knew you needed it harder than they could give you. We knew how bad you needed us to ruin you and make you into something better. Don’t worry. You’re a fucking worthless slut, but you’re ours now. I’ll take care of ya and get ya some come. And Stevie’ll take care of the rest.”

Bucky was close, his knot making it impossible to get as deep as he’d been before, so he made up for it with speed. 

Terrified of the consequences, expecting Steve to fuck immediately into him, Tony kept his hands where they were, holding himself open as he bobbed. He was aching, dripping, confused, overwhelmed. Bucky didn’t let up, rocking his hips up from the chair to meet where he was pumping Tony’s face downwards. 

Steve started again with the crop. His thighs, his back, clipping at the lace covered swell of his dick. relentless until Tony was shaking non stop. Then another hit, directly over his hole. Tony screamed long enough it became a sob. Bucky groaned. 

Then another. 

And another. 

And another. 

Tony came crying while Bucky shot off in his mouth, blacking out while he tried to swallow what he was given. 

He came to with Steve fucking him, his hole stretched and agonized, oversensitive, and Bucky petting Tony’s dick through the panties. 

“What a good girl you are, told you he’d make you like it. God you’re a fucking perfect cumdump for us, taking whatever we want, doing what we say. Loved watching you come from this little clit of yours from Stevie using that crop. Did it hurt babygirl? Knew you’d love it when he beat your pussy, but I didn’t think you’d get off on it already. Thought it’d take ages to train that into ya. Fuck. You’re such a fucking perfect slut, aren’t you?”

Tony shivered, rocked by the way the other alpha was hammering into him. 

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter it gets worse. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a mistake.

Eight days later, it wasn’t hard to add an honorific every time he spoke to them. The muscle memory of pain was more than enough motivation. 

He lost count of the times they’d fucked him the first day, and by the time three more had gone by, it was hard to distinguish one from the next. 

He measured time in lingerie. 

There was the collection of memories in the red garters and stockings where Bucky played with knives. 

There was the evening spent in white where they systematically weakened his gag reflex. 

There was the day spent in strappy leather where every little thing he did earned another lash. 

It was as good a measurement as anything. 

He tried to comfort himself that there was nothing left for them to do to him or take from him, but that fell apart when they spoke. They’d fuck him, and they’d tell him about their plans. For all that it felt like they’d taken everything, he was explicitly aware of the things left on their list to try. 

There were some constants. 

Bucky was always the one to check that Tony wasn’t blacking out. 

Steve never used two different toys in the space of a day. 

Bucky always cut lingerie off of him. 

Steve always wanted another go after Bucky came in Tony’s ass.

They’d had him for nine days. Their scent was embedded in his pores, and no amount of scrubbing would get them out of there. He’d heard their plans for his heat at the end of the summer. How it would be the end of him as anything but their toy. How they’d knot him and bite him and claim him. How they’d fuck him so loose their knts wouldn’t stay without them both inside him. They talked, and they got off on the ideas they described. Pointless as it was for now, there were bite marks along his throat and shoulders, like the soldiers couldn’t resist playacting at what they’d later take. 

The lightest of his treatment was when they had reports to review, and they bent him over something for a time, fucking him perfunctorily when they got an urge, before returning to their work while their cum dripped down his legs. 

He learned to sleep when he could, no matter the time of day or how uncomfortable the position. To eat whatever he was given, food or come, because starving himself just made the rest harder to withstand. 

Nine days, and they told him how disappointed they were that he’d been so easy to train. 

Nine days, and they were called in on a short mission. Overnight. No longer. 

It was an hour after they left before Tony found the energy to stand. His legs shook, his hole throbbed, his throat rasped with every breath. Fucking him was the last thing they did before departing. Bucky in his throat, Steve in his ass. They left him slumped on a chair, body still pulsing and wet while the door locked behind them. 

He had orders. Shower. Stretch. Eat. Sleep. Stretch more. Eat more. They’d be back by then. 

Tony followed the first. Then the second. The third. 

He was shaved clean. Bucky had done it again last night, taunting him about how small his omega dick was while dragging a hunting knife over his balls. 

He stood, incredibly naked, in the bedroom, staring at the pile of laundry they’d left in the corner. It was too big for him, and smelled so strongly of them his heart rate spiked, but it was better than a towel, better than lingerie.Tony stood in the hall, eyes locked on the security system above the door, a handful of kitchen implements in hand as his only tools. This was his chance. His only chance, probably. If he waited for the next one, he’d be too broken to try. It had to be now. 

Dangerous as the system was, it wasn’t complex. He was Tony Stark, he’d been a student of MIT, he was a genius, right until he presented. Then he was nothing but an omega. It was the work of minutes to disable the tech. He realized his mistake and rushed back, grabbing the few things of value he’d seen, shoving them into an improvised bag. 

It would be fine. He could do this. 

He needed to get out of the city, which meant he needed money. He could pawn the stuff, buy a ticket and be gone to Massachusetts within an hour, maybe two. Rhodey was still in school. Rhodey would help him, or hide him. Something. He’d be okay, but he had to go now. There wouldn’t be another chance. 

Tony opened the door, expecting to find them waiting on the other side, and shuddered around an exhale when it was clear. 

Hope, a tiny, tenuous, fragile thing, woke up inside him as he headed for the stairs. 

He’d do this. It would be okay. He’d get to Cambridge and he’d stop feeling like this, and Rhodey would be there, and it would be okay again. 

Hope didn’t last. 

They found him halfway down, eyes like caught thunder, and the trembling, breathy, apology he tried to speak was useless. 

Super soldier speed meant that the return was another blur. In a blink, he was back inside, stripped out of the clothes he’d claimed, and held in place by a hand around his throat. Tony tried to move into the position they’d taught him, but Bucky’s face darkened further at the sight. 

“You think you’re gonna get out of trouble like that, you worthless cunt?”

“Thought you were doing so good, our sweet little whore, taking it so well.” Steve spat, “Everything we asked for, and you took it like a good toy, but you were just waiting weren’t you? Fucking worthless.”

Tony hated the guilt that slithered into his gut. Everything they’d done to him, what they were doing to him, it was all terrible, but he ached at the thought that he’d failed them. He shook himself, knowing it was omega instincts, knowing this was why he needed to run. 

“You’re damn lucky the mission was a bust. If we’d had to go looking for you, slut, this would be even worse for ya.” Bucky hissed, “Good thing Stevie likes to punish ya, isn’t it, little cumdump. That what you want? Wanted to get punished? Or d’y’want us to let you go, let every other alpha out there fuck you? You that needy? We left you alone a couple hours and you were out looking for cock? You that desperate slut?”

“Sirs, I--”

He knew the slap was coming, flinched, even as he spoke.

"Go to the bedroom and get on all fours, position two, put the only part of you with any worth on display. Maybe we’ll call some friends to come fuck you until you beg to have us back. Maybe we’ll take some pictures and sell you to some cheap whore house. Haven’t decided. But maybe, you worthless fuck, if you’re very good, the two of us’ll come use your pussy again, and remind you what you are. Mark you up so you remember who you belong to now.”

* * *

They left him there, alone, in position, waiting, long enough that his trembling had become a tremor, then a full shaking, but he didn’t shift. Despite the lapse and escape attempt, he was trying to be a good slut for them now that they were beside him. Bucky took the time to enjoy the sight, and whispered a plan with his lover. 

Eventually, Bucky and Steve couldn’t take the waiting and entered. Bucky saw when their slut heard them; his shaking increased. Steve went to the dresser and the drawer where all the tools were. Their whore stayed in position as best he could with his arms unsteady, and Bucky savored the look of it. Absolutely naked, fresh shaved, ass raised high, face down, their whore was trying so hard, not comprehending how angry and excited the soldiers really were. 

It seemed to take an age before it started, but once it did, Steve was ruthless. Every single hit was directly over their toy’s hole, dragging first yelps, then screams out of him. Too fast to let their slut sink into it, to turn it into pleasure, Steve kept going, his aim never faltering, and the pace absolutely brutal. Counting between his unwilling sounds without being told to, still trying to minimize what he’d receive, the omega fell apart. 

When Steve stopped without warning, their slut was chanting ‘sir’ over and over, waiting for the next strike, desperate for something he didn’t have the words for. 

Steve gestured, and Bucky stepped away from the wall, where he’d been stroking himself as his mate started the punishment, and filming every second of it. They traded. 

He dug his hands into the round globes of their doll’s ass, smirking with pride at Steve when the stretch caused a fresh whine. Bucky spat on their hole, then rocked his pulsing cock through the small point of moisture. Without the chance to find the pleasure in the caning, their toy wasn’t slick, and he whimpered sweetly. 

Bucky slapped his ass from each side, idly, bringing it up to a better color. Not as vivid a red as that sweet pucker, but flushed and pretty. 

Not wet yet, not at all, but their toy was an omega, and they’d fucked his hole open before they left that morning. It wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. 

Bucky had to move one hand to direct his cockhead against the tight red pucker, but the other kept their toy in place as his shaking twitched towards another attempt to escape. 

Pressing close, pulling back, pressing again, he teased, like he wasn’t about to fuck their whore’s worthless cunt without preparation. Steve groaned at his side, his phone recording while his other hand ground over the bulge in his uniform. Bucky paused to kiss his lover, who always had the best ideas. Fucking their toy like this was going to be amazing, watching it with him later, no wait, _posting it_ as a later punishment, that was even better. The next time he misbehaved, they’d show the whole world how slutty he was. 

Bucky shifted back for a moment, spat one more time, only in deference to his own comfort, then speared his way inside in a single relentless motion. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck, babygirl your pussy is so fucking tight around me, ain’t ever gonna fuck again you cept like this. Never, fuck, never gonna stretch you again, just use whats mine.” Taking his time to savor the hot grip, how the muscles around him clenched and shook while he thrust, Bucky kept his eyes fixed on where he was buried. Best thing he’d ever felt. Tightest fit. And it was only going to get better. 

He moved his hand to Tony’s hair, dragging him up so his spine curved and thrust harder. Steve’s moan promised him that it looked as good as he thought it did. In fact, his lover moved, getting their whore’s face in the shot as he panted and cried. 

"Silly little fuckdoll, you think you can escape us? _We own you._ The only thing you can do is take our cocks in that filthy pussy of yours. That’s all you can do now. All you’re good for. Taking our cocks and our come. Gonna remind you what you’re good for, slut.” Steve said, plunging his fingers into their toy’s mouth until he choked. It had to look gorgeous from over there, but Bucky wasn’t complaining about his role. 

Their toy was starting to get slick, body surrendering to its purpose as Bucky repeatedly fucked past its sweet spot. His partial knot was already throbbing and as swollen as it would get, helping to stretch the little hole for what was to come. 

He winked at Steve, then added two fingers with his next thrust, reveling in the garbled cry it caused. When he slipped in a third, Steve moved to set up his phone on a stand, stripping out of his remaining clothes to join. As Steve settled into position against the edge of the bed, Bucky pulled free, laughing at the pathetic, yearning cry he provoked. 

They had a plan though, and as strong as they were, it would be easy to do something theatrical for the sake of the film they were making. 

Steve caught their slut by the waist when Bucky shoved him, hefting him up, then over his cock, letting gravity drop him into place. The warbled sound of pain and relief their omega made was music to his ears, and Bucky was immediately pressing close. 

“You know, we really should start whoring you out when you misbehave.” Steve said calmly, as he worked their toy up and down on his dick, “Maybe even when you don’t. You have to learn, slut, that this is what you’re meant for. We’ll make sure you’re never empty again. Always have a cock in one of your holes, so that you never forget the only thing you’re good for. Make sure your pussy is always dripping with come.” 

Neither of them could miss how their fuckslut shivered at that. 

“That’s what you need, huh? Fuck, you’re such a needy whore, need to be stuffed full all the time, don’t you?” Bucky added. 

“Sirs, please, I don’t, I don’t. Sirs.” Lost in the moment, all he could do was babble, pawing at Steve’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry slut, he’s gonna give you what you need.” Steve wrapped his hands under their toy’s thighs, lifting and lowering him like a fleshlight, lazily enjoying the feeling while Bucky got himself in position. Once he was there, Steve paused, both of them shifting, grabbing legs and Tony’s jaw so that the camera would catch their whore’s face for this. Another lift up, another time lowering him down, with the tip of Bucky’s cock slid along Steve’s shaft, finding the stretched hole they owned. 

By the frantic whispers and the tears on his cheeks, their toy knew what was coming. It was good to see that whispering was as close as their slut got to protesting. 

It took more pressure than if he’d been a virgin. More than it had at the start of this punishment, when Bucky used him raw and nearly dry, but Bucky pushed, eyes bright and watching his lover coming undone as their cocks slid against each other into their whore’s ruined pussy. It seemed to take forever before the swell of his knot hit the rim. Steve’s was already inside, shoving in when the blinding pleasure of Bucky there with him frayed his control. 

Like the good fuckdoll he was meant to be, their toy was twitching, rolling his hips, pressing into the two massive cocks splitting him open, like he needed _more_. 

Rather than the slow slide he’d used to get where he was, Bucky withdrew until only the head remained inside, winked at Steve, and started to thrust, fast and brutal. As he did, Steve started talking. 

“Never gonna tighten up again after this, slut. He’s gonna fuck you til you’re ruined. You feel how big we are? You’ll never feel full without two inside you. Bet you’ll beg us to fist you now, whore. Bet you’ll beg us to take you in to work and leave you in the parking lot, in the cafeteria. Leave a sign on you, Free pussy. Tie you over on the railing in the lobby, write cumdump over your ass and let them all use you. Let them all fuck you as hard they want, until you’re begging and sobbing. Film the - oh fucking fuck - film the whole fucking thing, and beat your hole with my crop inbetween for every one of my friends I think you coulda treated better.”

Losing the careful control it took to thrust only as far as the start of his knot, Bucky ripped another scream from their toy when he pushed in, and immediately tore back out. He’d have done that another dozen times, but for Steve gasping, “Shit, get inside him, I wanna come with you. Need you baby.”

He slammed forward, past the resistance of the stretched rim, coming the minute he got there, as he watched Steve’s eyes go soft with pleasure. 

Temporarily sated, more by their whore’s pathetic tears than his own orgasm, Bucky pulled free after a few moments of panting, reaching for the camera. He was content for the moment, but Steve was still hard, half feral, and already moving their toy to a position where he could thrust with his full strength. Catching a shot of come leaking from the bright red, gaping, stretched and sloppy hole they owned, Bucky’s dick twitched against his leg. 

Steve slid home, unbothered that their toy cunt was looser than before, growling and pounding until his knot made obscenely wet popping noises with each pass in and out of it. He left bruises where he grabbed, and where his hips connected. Fully sobbing beneath the onslaught, their toy took what they gave it, and by the time Steve was ready for a break, Bucky was happy to take his place. 

A few more times like this, and their slut would never think about escape again. 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, as Steve fucked into his ass, Tony winced. The alphas tsked and sighed, and played at disappointment while they edited and uploaded the video they’d recorded to a free porn site, as if they didn’t love the chance to show off. Once it was done, they held him down and made him watch it while they fucked him one after the other. 

Their faces were hidden. 

His wasn’t. 

They didn’t put his name, but they didn’t need to. Tony’d been in the news for more than a decade. 

They tied him over the table with a laptop open in front of him, so they could use his hole when they wanted as they wrote up reports from yesterday’s aborted mission, and so they could ask from the other side of the room, how many views it had now. When Tony went numb to the shame of the count as it crossed into six digits that evening, they made him read out the comments instead. All of them. In the very first one, they ID’d him. From there, it was a litany. All the things that those strangers wanted to do to him. All the ways they suggested the alphas use him. All the ways he’d proved he was nothing but cumdump and a worthless whore. How grateful he should be they’d fuck him at all. They knew his name, but they just called him omega, or whore, fuckslut or cumdump. 

He read them as they appeared, until he started to hear them in his own mind like a whispered gospel. 

Three days later, Steve caught him trying to hide a screwdriver beneath the mattress.

They yelled like they were furious, but there was a certain joy in it that bloomed as they set up their brand new camera on a stand beside the couch. They filmed the punishment, spanking him over their laps like a child, fingering him dry, then taking turns fucking him over the coffee table. It was the right size so his ass and his head hung over the edge. While one of them was pounding in his ass, the other choked him, with a hand or their cock, talking constantly about what a worthless slut he was. They went harder than usual, even for them, high off the thrill of the camera. He blacked out eventually, which was at least a merciful end to it. 

Or, he thought it was, until they tied him in place to watch it in full, and saw that they kept going. 

While he was blacked out, they just shifted how they held him up, and fucked harder. Using him like the toy they called him, dumping come into his holes, smearing it over his chest and face while he was out. He watched as he came around, unaware of what was happening, but immediately sucking their fingers clean when they shoved them into his mouth. They praised him for it, and Tony watched as the film version of himself preened at the compliments, sucking more enthusiastically. 

One of the comments suggested a fucking machine as a punishment. The day it arrived, they slid him onto the new purchase, on the slim excuse that he hadn’t moved fast enough to his knees when ordered, cranked it to a sadistic pace, and then slid into his throat while the mechanical dick endlessly took him to pieces. It was the most popular video yet, and reading out the comments complimenting him twisted up his reactions until Tony couldn’t understand what he felt. 

Tony tried to hide it when the sight of the camera, or the sound of that drawer opening made him wet. He tried to will his own body to calm, his cock to soften when they set out lingerie for him. He didn’t want them to know their comments weren’t lies anymore, that he kept think about the comments on the videos, that he got anxious if he went more than half a day without something in his holes. He hated that it was true, but hiding it was a pipe dream. 

They smelled it when he got slick, and their satisfied smirks made it worse. 

Every day, every _minute_ he got alone, Tony tried to remember that he wanted to escape. That he needed to escape. Out of the city. Get a train. He tried to remember why it mattered. Every day, the thought grew more intangible, like a wisp of smoke vanishing into the air. 

They’d had him for six weeks when the last of it slipped away.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to rewrite the final chapter and now I don't like any version of it, so I might post 4 and 5 together so someone can say what they want from the ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives in.

Beneath him the machine rocked, a constant, consistent thrusting that kept his hole ready for his Sirs to use. The dildo on it was too small to really satisfy, just keeping him needy and slick. It was a simulacrum of what he needed, forcing his mind to do the work for his arousal. 

Tony moaned, gnawing at the ballgag between his lips, tears slipping from his eyes to soak into the blindfold. The hum of the machine was a sensation more than a sound. With the earmuffs in place, he couldn’t tell if he was imagining the sound entirely. His arms were bound together forearm to forearm at his back. There were weighted clips on his nipples that shifted with each thrust, yanking mumbled pleasure from him against his will. 

Eventually it would be too much, and he’d come, untouched. 

It was worse after that. 

His Sirs wouldn’t stop the machine or untie him. Not before the predetermined time. They’d leave him there, oversensitive, struggling to get away from the piece inside him, and he’d have no choice but to take it. 

He thought they might be livestreaming him today. There could be people around the world watching him, getting their pleasure from the way he was being tormented. They’d threatened last time, but he didn’t know if they’d turned it on. He wanted it, but he didn’t know if he deserved it. 

He’d been bad. 

Sir wanted him to keep sucking, but the world was grey, and he couldn’t focus. He had to breathe. 

They both used the crop after that. 

They both fucked him when they were done with the crop. 

Now this. 

The lingerie today was barely more than a few artful pieces of silk making a faux collar around his throat, and wrapping around his waist and thighs. It was dark blue, and looked nice against his skin and the brass color of the rest of the implements he wore. If they were filming. If they were showing this to everyone on that site, he’d look nice. 

He moaned louder, spit dribbling down his chin as his pleasure mounted. 

He’d been bad, but his Sirs gave him this anyway. 

It was too much. He came, rocking into the machine’s thrusts as he ruined the lingerie. Inquisitive and happy, as the machine slowed, his next moan was answered with the gag pulling away. 

Immediately, he begged for the only thing he needed. 

“Sir, please, please, I need you, I need your cock, I need your come, I need you in my filthy holes. Please sir, please. Use me, I’m your slut. I’m your whore. I need your cock, Please sir, please. I’m your cumdump, please please use me like you should.”

They did. 

* * *

His heat was still a few weeks away, and his Owners weren’t planning to share during it, so there were parties almost every other day until then. They were generous like that. 

Often, their friends came over, and Tony was the entertainment. The party favor. Most of the time he was there, dressed in something pretty, increasingly desperate and horny the longer they waited, available for anyone to fuck however they chose. 

Poker nights were also popular. He got to stay under the table, sucking off whoever had the biggest pot at the time, and when the game was over, whoever won got to wreck him first. One of those nights was the first time he was fisted, by the short blond alpha with the purple bandaids, Clint. He was in the lead the entire time that night, came twice in Tony’s mouth, and when he won, fucked Tony with his fist before handing him to the others where he sobbed as they passed him around, filthier and looser after each one finished. 

One time they really did write cumdump on his back and took him to a party at a friend’s dungeon. She was a rare female alpha, and ran the dungeon. It was a beautiful place, filled with things that made him pant, and look for his owners, and want. But that night he didn’t get to touch his sirs at all, even though they watched while he was used by alpha after alpha, filming and touching each other, only coming close to paint his face with their come before they returned to their seats. He didn’t know what he did to earn that night, and his sirs laughed when he begged to know so he could repeat it.

They’d never taken him to Shield. Not yet. They talked about it, maybe as a reward for the team if there was a big mission that went well. If they won the war. His Sirs liked to plan while they were between rounds, stuffing him full with fingers or plugs while they waited, and Tony thought that when they finally brought him to their work, he wouldn’t survive it. It wouldn’t be fair, after all, if only some of the agents got to use his holes, and not others. He wanted to be good for them and make them proud of what a slut he was, but it hadn’t happened yet. 

It would. 

His sirs took such good care of him, giving him everything he needed. 

Tony didn’t know if they had the cameras on tonight. 

Now that they had a program that could automatically blur selected faces, almost everything they did got uploaded, at least partially. Every filthy thing they did to him was on film. Every time he begged them to go harder, every scream they pulled out of his throat. All of it was online for people to watch. His sirs always made sure his face was clear in them. That way no matter where he went, any alpha that saw him would know the only thing he was good for was his sloppy cunt. He hoped the cameras were on tonight. He liked watching the numbers go up as people got off on how good he was for his owners. He liked how hard his Sirs used him when he read the comments. 

Tony wanted it to be a good night. It felt like it would be. They’d been talking about him on and off since the guests arrived. 

Everyone knew he was a cumslut, but guests couldn’t help but comment sometimes. 

“Jesus. Your slut was just made to take cock.”

Bucky laughed, “Took a few weeks for the whore to realize what he was. Told us he didn’t want to be our babygirl, and didn’t want us to use his pussy.”

“Must have been fun teaching the slut, though.”

That prompted Steve’s happiest voice, “You have no idea. If you ever pick one up and need a hand, just let me know. I’m happy to come over and break them for you.”

Tony was the entertainment. 

Sometimes that meant he was supposed to work the whole time, crawling between their legs and offering himself. But he didn’t have permission to speak tonight. Not even to beg. They’d had a nice dinner with him in his place in the living room, rocking with the slow motion of the sybian while a camera rolled. It wasn’t an exciting video, but his sirs liked to frequently change the preview that was the header for their page. The last one was a gif from the video where he got his piercings. The one before that was of him sucking their come from their fingers. 

Once his owners and their friends finished eating, whiskey and other drinks in hand, they’d come to watch, and to play with the controls on his machine. Maybe they’d turn off the videos then, maybe not. He hoped not. 

He was dressed in a tiny, ruffled, plaid miniskirt, barely long enough to cover his tiny cock in the assless pink panties. The crop top was solid lace in pale pink. He had heavy lashes and bright pink lipstick on, and he knew it smeared beautifully when he had a cock in his mouth. The lashes were a little smooshed below the blindfold, but they’d be in place if anyone wanted his face clear. The best part tonight was the brand new piercings visible through the top, and at his belly button. His owners had a friend who knew a trick so they healed faster, and two weeks after Bucky held him down so Steve could patiently slide the needle through each nipple, they were healed enough for play. Tony trembled at the memory, and the slow, shrieking bliss of that pain. 

Behind a gauzy blindfold, Tony watched the five of them, chatting about work for a few more minutes before one of them got distracted by his show. 

“My friends, I cannot understand this. I know how hard you have fucked your toy’s pussy, I have watched as you shoved both of your huge cocks inside that hole at once. How is he still so tight around that small thing. Look at it. Still so tight.” That was one of the friends who hadn’t come before. He had a deep voice, and no designation. There had to be something special, though. His sirs only let Alphas fuck his holes. Tony couldn’t quite see without turning his head, but he thought the man had undone his pants, playing with himself as he watched. 

A tiny whine tried to escape, but he managed to restrain it. 

“We knew our babygirl was a whore when we got her, but even we didn’t think it’d be this good.” Bucky sounded so proud, and Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Born to be a fuckdoll.” The new friend commented. 

“Yeah, he’s an omega, alright.” Clint agreed. 

“Even for an omega, though. Didn’t film it, but we gave him three one time. Had us both half knotted inside his slutty hole and still begged us for more. Bucky grabbed one of the dildos and started fucking that in with us.”

“Oh fuck, babe, that was a good night. Never seen a hole so sloppy and open.” 

“And by the morning, he was tight around me when I slid inside.” Steve boasted. “No matter how hard we use him, how much we stuff into his cunt, a couple hours later, that hole is virgin tight, and we get to ruin it again.”

That was definitely the sound of the new friend pleasuring himself. 

Tony couldn’t help it. That was  _ his _ job. 

He moaned, tilting towards the man, even though he didn’t dare lift himself off the thrusting of the machine. It had been hours and hours since he had his Sirs cocks inside him, and it was only his mouth, sucking them off while they got ready for the evening. 

The blindfold yanked off his face a second before Steve slapped him, three times, all in a row. 

“Did you have permission for that, slut?”

“No sir.” Tony gasped around his pleasure. 

“That’s right, whore, so why did you disobey my orders?”

“Please sir, I can hear him, and I need it. It’s been hours sir, and I can hear your guest, and that’s  _ my _ job sir. I need it.”

A new person, with huge hands, grabbed his head. Steve let it happen, so it was okay. The man was tall, broad, with long blond hair, and - as Tony looked down - a cock to outdo either of his owners standing proud and erect from his open trousers. 

“And what is it you need, babygirl?”

Tony squeaked. Bucky had the controller, and had turned the machine up to its highest setting, pistoning into his wet pussy. He struggled to find his words until Steve insisted. 

“Tell Thor what you need, slut.”

“His - I need his cock, sir. I need it. In my mouth, in - ah ah  _ ahhhh _ \- in my ass. Anything, something. It’s been so long, please sir.”

“Look at me. You need me to split you open on this cock?”

“Yes, yes please.”

“It’s even bigger than the Captain’s.”

“I’ve taken more, I can take you,  _ please.” _

“You need me to leave you dripping with my spend?” Thor asked. Tony moaned in pure want, unsurprised when he was slapped for it. “Good sluts ask for what they want. Unless you don’t want my come. Your owners told me you were the greediest of cumdumps, you don’t want them to be liars, do you, whore?”

“No, no no no. I’m good, I want your come. I need it. I’m a good cumdump. They trained me so good, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll take anything, please, please, I need it. Need your come in me. Need you to split me open and wreck me with your huge cock,  _ please _ .”

There was a gesture, and suddenly Tony was in the air, off the silicone dick that had been inside him all night, and a new one, hot and thick and utterly, terrifyingly large was against his hole. As soon as it found its place, it pressed forward, spreading him open, stretching him from the mild size of the toy, to the massive shaft that conquered him. The machine hadn’t prepped him for something so big, only made him needy, so the burn was bright enough to make him sob. 

Thor didn’t hesitate. He’d heard his Sirs talk about what their toy was like and knew how to treat him. His toes were off the ground. He was held middair by Thor’s strength, and Tony was helpless as he was used. 

It didn’t take long. 

Thor didn’t have his owners’ stamina, but he was thicker and longer, fucked with an inescapable strength, and came enormously, leaving thick drips falling from his hole as he was tossed to the couch. The man collapsed beside him, groaning out, “Never in my life, have I enjoyed something so much.”

“Told you you wouldn’t regret coming tonight.” Clint snarked, grabbing Tony by the throat to flip him and get his head hanging over the arm of the seat. From there, it was easy to slide into Tony’s slack mouth, down the open line of his throat until his balls were pressed against his face. Leaving himself there, as deep as he could be, Clint flicked the gold bars through the lace. 

“These are new.”

“Mhmm. Just finished healing enough to play with too. Screamed so pretty when I did them.”

“Did them yourself? Why didn’t I know?” Clint complained.

“Yep, haven’t posted it yet. Wanted em healed first.”

“What else are you gonna do on her?” Clint asked, grinding his hips forward. 

“Haven’t decided yet. But Steve liked doing it too much for this to be the end of it.” Bucky interrupted, “Twist em and she’ll scream around you, Clint.”

The sensation of it was overwhelming, and Tony cried a prolonged appreciation for the treatment. His nipples had always been sensitive, but with the bars, it turned into delicious torture. Clint had played with him before, and only rocked his hip as he pulled new shrieks from Tony with his exploration of the piercings, seeing how far he could pull and twist them. 

Tony couldn’t see, and he only had another minute before the world went grey, but Tony felt Sam’s hands on his thighs, pushing them so his hips lifted off the couch. Sam was always soft in his first touches, gentle and kind, like he wouldn’t spend hours with a short whip in hand. There was an agreement over top of him. Clint pulled out, and Tony was shifted so Sam had easier access. 

The archer preferred it when Tony gagged around him, like his cock was more than he could handle. It wasn’t, but a good whore played along and made their owners happy. As Sam slipped his thick perfect dark shaft in, eased by the mess Thor made, Tony choked around the head that slipped into his throat. 

They used him, indifferent and callous, just the way Tony deserved. 

Somewhere beyond the push of their bodies, Tony knew Steve and Bucky were talking to Thor. He hoped Thor was happy with him. Part of him hoped Thor complained though, so Steve would have an excuse and they’d punish him again. Worse than before, pushing him to new heights. Things Tony couldn’t even imagine.

Clint moved faster and faster, and Tony sucked harder, rolling his tongue to make it better for him. 

Instead of pulling out and coming on his face though, Clint paused, “Damn, Thor fucked him loose, didn’t he?”

Sam grunted an agreement, squeezing Tony’s balls so the pain made him clench tighter. 

“Get over here then, see if we can’t wreck this pussy even more.” 

Suddenly Tony was moving. His head spun from the abrupt shift. Then he was seated in Sam’s lap, and Clint was positioning behind him. They wasted no time, and soon, Tony was full again. Fuller than he’d been with Thor splitting him open. Getting a second cock inside his slutty hole never failed to make him whine in joy and satisfaction. The stretch was agony and bliss and he always just wanted more. His owners rarely gave him more, no matter how he begged. 

Guests were soft with him. It was part of why he loved when his owners decided to share. 

After a few minutes of Sam and Clint alternating their rhythm and Tony rambling nonsensically for more, he got to have it. 

Thor came back, standing at the side of the couch, forcing Tony’s head to turn, and took his mouth with the same commanding thrusts as before. Tony tasted his slick on Thor’s shaft, moaning happily at the proof of where it had been. So big it strained his jaw, so fast that breathing was almost impossible, stuffed so entirely full there was nothing left of him but the holes they were using. 

Tony lost himself in it. 

They used him, harder than he could remember, indifferent to his tears, to the way he shook apart and came untouched, kept using him until all three guests were on the edge of frantic. First Thor, who started coming when he was so deep Tony couldn’t taste it, but pulled out to spurt over his lips and neck. Then the other two hefted him to the side, hands moving rapidly above him, and Tony opened up hungrily, tongue stuck out as they finished in tandem. 

He trembled where he lay on the cushions.

“Fucking hell, you should be covered in come all the time, whore.” Clint grunted. 

“You’re not just gonna waste it are you?” Sam asked. His voice was in that pitch that meant Tony was soon to be sobbing around a hit count. “A good cumdump wouldn’t let it go to waste.”

“Aren’t you going to prove how good you are, cumslut?” Thor added from his sprawl.

“Clean yourself up, babygirl.” Bucky’s voice joined the others, soft and tender, and Tony hummed as he swept the thick trails onto his fingers and into his mouth, savoring each lick. 

Their guests left not long after, all three asking if they could visit again before Tony’s heat. His Owners made no promises -- they never did -- but Tony suspected he’d see them again soon. Maybe for a final blowout. 

As the door closed, Tony looked up through the long lashes, proud that his clothing was still there for them to ruin how they pleased. Bucky loved cutting lace into strips. He was aching and sore from taking both Sam and Clint, but all he could think about was how easy it would be to take his owners now. How good it would feel to know he’d taken five tonight. 

They gave it to him, eventually, but first Steve paddled him until he wept an apology for daring to break from the orders he’d been given. When they both pushed into him, he screamed and came for them, but didn't stop begging for more.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat.

* * *

His heat got closer, and his owners got more inventive. They took him into work, implying they’d share, but kept him under the desk as a cockwarmer while they discussed strategy. They left him with Sam and Clint while they had a mission for two days. By the time his Sirs came to get him, he was covered in pink welts, and came on command when the whip kissed against his balls. They set up a remote connection, and let people online control the sybian inside him for a full six hours while his owners kissed and watched. 

Tony reveled in their touches, grateful for anything they gave him, knowing he didn’t deserve it, but trying to be good anyway. 

Bucky in particular liked to talk about Tony’s heat. 

As fond as the soldier was of getting his soft knot inside him, Tony knew he’d spend almost the entire time knotted, and trilled at the prospect. He didn’t like when he was empty normally. During his heat, it would be unbearable. 

His Sirs knew he couldn’t go more than twelve hours without getting fucked, even if it was only on the sybian. If they left him too long, his head got funny and anxious. The longer he went, the more he started thinking about things again. It made him nervous because he’d start thinking about leaving, about staying empty, about going away and not coming back. That always made his head spin when they first returned, and the first cock he took after always hurt more than the others. So he told them about it, and after they spent a few hours choking him to help him forget those bad thoughts, they promised not to let him feel that way again. 

His heat was three days away, when they had a critical mission come up. They cancelled the plans for their blowout party at Natasha’s dungeon. They left him with the Strike team, trusting that between the four alphas on the team, Tony wouldn’t go empty for long. 

They shouldn’t have. 

Tony begged, longer and harder than ever before, but Brock liked the sound too much. The Strike team kept him bound and empty, using floggers and short whips to make his sob through orgasms. They liked to come in front of him, but wouldn’t let him have a taste. 

By the last day, Tony was barely held together, offering them anything, the best he had ever given to any alpha, mortified by his own thoughts. He offered to give them more than he gave his Sirs. Anything to get to have one of their cocks inside him so he’d stop thinking about staying empty. His head was spinning, and his dick throbbed between his legs. The marks over his back and legs and chest were too bright a pain for him to float the way he liked. Their comments were too sharp for him to enjoy it.

If he could get away, it would be better. If he could get to his Sirs he would feel right again. 

No. Wait. No. Rhodey. MIT. Something was wrong. This was wrong. He needed to get away, he needed to think. 

His head was confused, but if he could just  _ think _ . 

Five fast hits seared over his ass, and Tony whimpered in the ropes binding him. 

The strike leader came around, twisting both his nipples until his voice cracked. 

He needed their cocks. He needed their come. He’d die if he didn’t get it soon. He’d start thinking and his Sirs would be so mad at him, and they’d never call him babygirl again, they’d never stuff his cunt full to bursting. He’d never get to have their knots inside him. 

He needed them back. 

No no no. 

That was wrong. He was wrong. This was  _ wrong _ . 

He was kneeling and begging and beaten and wet and this wasn’t him. It wasn’t. He needed to think. He needed to plan. If he could get away, just for a minute, he could think, he could understand what was happening and then it would be okay. If he could think he’d remember how good his owner’s cocks felt when they shared him. He’d remember science and robots. He’d remember how to relax when they used his throat. He’d remember who he was.

He just needed a minute to think. 

A radio buzzed, and someone answered it. 

Tony just needed another hour more. 

A slap cracked over his cheek, and Tony blinked through tears to find the face above him. Rumlow, maybe. 

“That was your alphas. They’re on their way back. Think they’ll like their present? Got you all ready for them. You’ve never been this desperate, not in anything they’ve ever showed us. Your heat’s already starting, and as soon as they get you, you’re gonna get knotted til you break.”

Tony whined. He didn’t understand. He wanted that and hated that and needed it and needed to  _ think _ . 

“Yeah, thought so. Bet those fuckers don’t even realize. You starting to think, you filthy slut? You starting to remember being a person, not just a hole for them to use? Starting to think you’re some genius wonderkid? That’s perfect. They’re gonna fuck you just as hard, and you’re going to  _ hate _ it. They’re gonna pop you on their knots, they’re gonna bite you and claim you, and you’re not gonna get to slip from the happy little toy they made you into something permanent. Nope.”

Fuck. No. No. He needed to - to - to -  _ something _ . Move. Run. Hide. Try. Scream. 

“They’re gonna film it, and I’m gonna watch it. You’re comin up out of it, too long without any alpha come to keep you under. You think that pussy of yours ached before? Wait until they’re fucking you together when you  _ hate _ it and hate _ them _ . That’s my present for myself, slut. I don’t wanna watch them finish locking you up into their perfect toy. I want to watch when they break you, and watch you lose everything. I want them to lock you in when you hate it, so everytime they fuck you from here on out, you’re in agony. Cause I don’t want to watch them fuck a toy. I wanna see them break you every time they bend you over.”

* * *

Critical but boring outside the firefights, Bucky and Steve spent most of the downtime of the mission off coms, planning their return. They’d known their omega slut would be close enough to heat by then, and expected that all it would take would be their presence and a couple fucks before he was fully ready. Both of them had seen omegas in heat, but never one that they could use as they wanted. 

This was it. Once they got their teeth in his neck, and their knots locked inside him, they could relax a bit. Their whore would still be desperate for it, still wet and needy and eager to take them whenever they wanted, still their perfect toy, but that thread of fear would be gone. When he was bad they could refuse to fuck him. When they wanted to make him watch all the porn they’d made of him, without giving him a drop of come for days, they could. 

It took a heat to lock an omega into nothing but the cumsluts they were supposed to be. 

If it was done right, they’d never have another thought but pleasing their alpha, and taking any cock they were offered. 

That was why he and Steve had spent so much effort in the last months. Why they’d whored their babygirl around, stuffing her pussy with all the come and cocks they could, pushing her so far into that mental place there was no thought left but getting fucked. They loved having Tony underneath them, obeying them, but they didn’t want to risk locking him in when he wouldn’t be happy there. If they didn’t get their slut enough come, they might have locked him in when he was still confused and doubting and thinking. Not even super soldiers could fuck senough to guarantee it, hence sharing with their friends. Besides, there were whole other games they could play once he was a real toy.

They’d been careful, setting alarms in their phones so their fuckdoll never went empty for too long. Kept an eyed on how much come they gave him. They’d made sure someone stayed behind to keep up the schedule when they had to be gone. If this mission had been an ounce less important, at least one of them would have remained behind to make sure Tony was in exactly the state they wanted when his heat started. 

Rumlow and the strike team were a decent substitute. All the alphas on the team were sadists, all of them were horny bastards, and Bucky knew that they’d all watched every single video of Tony he and Steve had posted. 

The ride back was impossibly long, and in the seclusion of the rear of the jet, he and Steve watched their favorite clips, with their hands around each others’ dicks, making out like teenagers, whispering about their excitement. 

But they got back, safe and an hour ahead of plan, and immediately went to get what was theirs. Fresh out of a shower, covered neck to knee in soft welts, their fuckdoll trembled and shook as they left Shield HQ to return home. Twitching whenever they touched him, Bucky shared a smirk with Steve. Rumlow and his whips. It wouldn’t take much for them to push their doll from pain into endless waves of pleasure, probably barely more than scraping their nails over the marks. 

They behaved on the ride to their house, knowing that once they got Tony on their cocks, it would be hours before they stopped. 

Steve pushed their slut towards the table, a well established order for him to assume their favorite position. 

Tony hesitated, eyes liquid and confused as he stared at them. 

It made Bucky frown, but Steve always thought faster. He took the single needed step and slapped their whore hard enough to make him cry out. By the time their toy was upright again, Steve was frozen in place. Two seconds later, Bucky knew why. 

Their plan had been to take showers and enjoy a soft round or two and a big meal before the heat started. Unfortunately, with that slap, Tony fell fully into it, skin flushed, eyes lost. The smell was intoxicating, sweet spices and citrus flooding off their doll. Woven through it was the scent of his slick, stronger than ever. He keened, rolling his hips, reaching for them, while glued to the spot by the orders they’d trained into him. 

Moving past his lover, Bucky crossed the room, shoving three fingers into his slut’s mouth, providing a distraction so they could find a new plan. 

It didn’t take long. 

One of them could fetch food while the other was knotted. They had plenty of water in reach of the bed, all the toys they could need, and their home was almost impossible to enter without their permission. Bucky grabbed their omega by the waist, hauled him into the bedroom, and heaved him onto the bed. 

He paused long enough to kiss Steve, all his love obvious in it, before they both got to work. Steve was in his drawer, simultaneously looking for something special, and trying to strip. Bucky hit the button for the now integrated cameras in the room, then stripped fast enough that his uniform didn’t fully survive, eager to sink into that perfect ass. This time, when his knot started to grow it wouldn’t just be a tease, or a game. He’d fill fully, and he’d punch it into his slut until the last minute, when they’d lock together, and he’d finally, finally get to own him entirely. 

They’d need to grab a phone to get the close ups. He wanted to make their cumdump watch when Bucky’s full knot spread his hole and slipped inside. He wanted to have a record of the moment Tony locked in as their whore. 

Shivering, their toy was laying on the bed, hands tight in the sheets. 

It wasn’t like him. 

He ought to be begging for their cocks by now. 

Especially in heat. 

Didn’t matter. Bucky flipped him to his stomach, cursing at the visible leak of slick as he dragged up his babygirl’s hips. Grinding into him, Bucky clung to patience. Steve deserved to be there for this. It was what they’d worked towards for months and it would finally be permanent. 

The heavy leather belt, and the thick choke collar landed on the bed beside him, and Bucky moaned at the implication. Stevie always had the best plans. Once he was knotted, he’d hold the collar so their toy had to choose between failing Steve, and choking himself. He shifted, lining up with his whore’s tight hole, marveling that the Strike team hadn’t wrecked him enough to leave him loose, but grateful to do it himself. 

It was going to be so perfect. 

Then the omega flinched. 

No it wasn’t just that. He fully winced. Tried to get away from them.

Bucky dragged him back one handed, ready to punish him for it. 

“No, please no.” It was a whisper, pathetic and tiny. 

It didn’t sound like their good whore, like the cumdump they’d trained to love taking their cocks. 

Flipping their babygirl, choking her lightly, he and Steve leaned closer, anger radiating from them as they examined his face. 

He snarled the question he feared. “When did they last fuck you?”

Their whore whined, sounding like himself until he spoke, “Didn’t. They didn’t. They wouldn’t. I begged. My head was, but they wouldn’t. Hit me but. They wouldn’t use me. I needed and, and, and, Stev-- Sir. I needed. They wouldn’t. My head. I think-- Sirs, I don’t understand!”

Fucking Rumlow. So much for the easy way. If they knotted him now, he’d always question, always fight them. They’d spend every day on guard, never able to leave him unattended, or he’d make for the exit. He’d be miserable, and miserable to live with.

Bucky wished he had the time to go back and break the strike leader’s face. He couldn’t.

They’d have to re-fuck their toy into submission immediately, rebreak him back to the depths they’d managed, and lock him there with their knots as soon as he was down. Pain helped enhance and prolong the drugging effects of alpha come, and omegas believed what they were told while they were under, which explained why their slut was only confused, not openly fighting.

There was no time for vengeance. 

“Oh, you worthless slut. They wouldn’t even fuck you? You gotta be more grateful to us for giving you what you need all the time. Coulda just left you like they did. Coulda tied you up when you needed it and never let you have it.” 

“I don’t -- I think I -- What’s -- Why are you -- Sir? I don’t want -- I don’t understand, I don’t think I want this! Why do I keep thinking that?” So helpless, and looking for an answer. 

“You will. We own you, we’ll fix it. You’ll remember you’re nothing but our good little cumdump soon. Then it’ll all make sense.” Steve explained. He gestured. They both moved, and it seemed like seconds later they had their whore right where he ought to be. 

His legs were splayed wide as Steve belted his ass, leaving thick stripes bisecting the narrow welts, his mouth was open, and Bucky was buried in his throat. They’d trained out his gag reflex weeks ago, but their toy couldn’t stop choking. It was proof of the damage Rumlow had done by denying their precious whore for so long. Both alphas pushed harder. They needed to bring him back down before they knotted him. They couldn’t lock the bond when it was like this. They wanted - needed - their filthy whore back, submissive and sweet and trained to wanting nothing but this. They needed him to obey because he loved it. 

Bucky came fast, pouring into his babygirl’s mouth. 

As soon as it was empty, “Bucky, please, sir, I don’t want--”

They flipped their slut over, and Steve replaced him, immediately moving, heading rapidly towards his own orgasm. 

“Grab, fucking hell, Bucky, grab the crop. It’ll help.”

Half obedient, their toy tried to hold himself open while he was used, but was clumsy about it, losing his grip as Bucky laid hit after hit onto his balls, his cock, his hole. Steve came, dragged their toy to the edge of the bed, pulled his head over, before plunging his still hard dick even deeper. The spicy smell of heat in the air made both of them painfully hard, frantic to fuck and knot what was theirs. They had to wait. Bucky ground his forming knot against his slut’s leg, sucking and biting at the pert, pierced nipples, back and forth until there were sobs trying to work past Steve’s length.

It took three orgasms each, forcing Tony to take it and taste it and swallow it all before he stopped asking questions. From there, Steve took the crop, and Bucky added chains to the nipple bars. They worked their slut over until he came untouched, crying from the pleasure-pain he’d forgotten how to enjoy. 

Bucky knew, somewhere beneath the urgency of the heat, they could have waited. They could have started again, spent six months rebreaking, retraining their whore to be perfect, and locked him during his next heat. But that wasn’t an option. Not really. Not for either of the alphas. They’d built to this, and the thought of waiting was abhorrent. They wanted what was theirs. 

When even supersoldiers needed a break, they set their whore on the sybian, with one of the larger dildos, on its slowest, fiercest setting. Bucky wrapped his hand around their fuckdoll’s throat, mildly choking him, while Steve talked. The man was great at breaking through their toy’s ego to expose the whore. 

“Fucking worthless, you know that? In heat, smelling like that, and we can’t knot you cause you couldn’t get the strike team to fuck you. Three days, and everything we taught you and you couldn’t get one of them to give you their come? Worthless cunt like you, we should just leave you on the street tonight. Take you outside and leave you on a bench reeking of heat. Put a tip jar next to you and let people pay what they think you deserve. Never make a cent would you? Not even when you smell like this.”

Bucky loosened his grip, relieved when the only thing they could see in their fuckdoll’s face was hunger. 

“You wouldn’t even care if you never made a penny, long as you got their come, huh? Only thing that matters for you is getting an alpha cock inside your worthless holes.” Steve pinched hard on already tender buds, and their omega came again. Buck shifted the speed, not as deep, but as fast as it could go. “That it, huh? That’s what gets you there, you don’t have to pretend with us, slut. We know what you are. We already showed everyone. Remember all those videos we made of you? How many hours of you getting fucked are out there for people to watch? That’s what you are. What you’re supposed to be. Everyone that sees them knows. And you know how many it is. How many millions of people know you’re nothing but a whore. Nothing but a cumslut, a hole where I can shove my cock and dump my come. Something so worthless, so used and ruined, so when we both want to fuck you, both want to knot you, doesn’t even matter. You’ll just take it.”

“Pleeeassseeee.” He garbled in a long breathy moan. 

Bucky slapped him, “Please what, whore?”

“Please give me your cock, sir. Any cock.”

The alphas paused to share a look. Not yet. Their toy wasn’t all the way down yet. 

But getting there. And they would help. 

It took hours of it. 

Steve fucked their toy’s face, then Bucky. Drugging him further into compliance each time they came. They left him on the sybian, alternating the speed until he was barely coherent. They pulled him off, using the crop to drag another orgasm from him by beating his hole. Fucked him on their fingers, both with four inside him, then Steve fisted him, buying time before they lost their grip on self control. 

Hours. 

It was the next day before they trusted the way their whore begged them for it. 

Their toy’s cunt was sloppy and loose and swollen, and neither of them had fucked him yet. It was a waste, but there’d been no other choice. It was the only way to make the slut they wanted to own. 

But he was done waiting. 

Bucky knew that Steve agreed, and they abandoned their earlier polished plans. 

Bucky was supposed to knot their fuckhole first, then pop his knot in and out while coming the first time, then they’d fuck him together to bite him. 

But he was so loose. 

If they wanted, they could both have him. 

Pliant again, babbling non stop, begging them, Steve held their babygirl in place, Bucky held their cocks, and together, they made him scream. They didn’t think about the cameras or angles. This was for them. 

With both of them inside, he wasn’t  _ loose _ . They couldn’t move much from where they were, so they moved their fuckdoll, using him like a sleeve, like a toy. He was small, weighed almost nothing, so they could easily keep fucking him onto them, shoving down harder each time to press him further onto their knots. Steve jerked forward, slipped inside, yanked out. 

Bucky did the same. 

They kept going until they couldn’t see through the lust and the need. 

Their freshly broken whore was grabbing at them, pleading for their knots, pleading for them both at once, desperate for their come, for their knots, promising everything, clenching down to try to keep them inside. As long as the soldiers could stand it, they kept tormenting their cumdump, denying that pussy what it needed. Their knots ached with the pressure of passing in and out of his tightening, swollen hole. 

The need to knot and come and bite was almost impossible to ignore, now. 

They surrendered to it, fucking the cunt they owned onto their cocks, forcing both their knots in and out until it was too much for Tony. His orgasm was so intense his scream went silent. His muscles spasmed tight, locking them inside, and their knots responded to the flood of hormones, finally swelling to their full size, making it impossible to shift, stuffing their toy fuller than they’d ever managed. Bucky couldn’t think about his lover, and snapped his teeth over his slut’s throat, biting until sweet blood filled his mouth. He was sure Steve was doing the same on the other side.

Nothing had ever felt as good as the satisfaction of what they’d done. 

They had their whore, perfect and needy, trained how they wanted, and now, inescapably  _ theirs _ . 

He was stuffed full, drifting near consciousness, blood smeared on shoulders, a faint happy tweak in the corners of his mouth each time the soldiers pulsed and came. 

On a whim, Steve grabbed his phone, filming a close shot as they played, seeing how far they could stretch that hole around their knots, teasing so their whore came around them, over and over. But they didn’t pull out. Just played. Heat would last for several days, but the risk was gone. 

The only thing their doll had to worry about was the next cock they’d give him. 

The only thing they had to worry about was how they’d next show off the perfect fuckdoll they’d created, and who they might loan him to as a present. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending I'd written made me sad, so this is now the end unless someone suggests something I actually want to write. And yeah, even compared to this, the thing I'd written for chapter six made me sad.
> 
> Also, I take prompts on tumblr, where you can be on anon.   
> [ It's this. ](https://luciferslacypanties.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> yep. 
> 
> Anyway. The rest is written and should post pretty fast.  
> This was weirdly relaxing to write though, so if you have a request, I might do something with it, but no promises.


End file.
